


Surprise!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom Newt, Facials, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Graves, face fucking, power bottom Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Summary: Newt surprised him, taking the lead and practically purring the orders at Graves who, much to Newt’s pleasant surprise followed with a relieved kind of excitementThis is a birthday gift and thank you for frostisass on tumblr, enjoy dear!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr for more gramander smut 
> 
> mishkawrites

Newt was sure he’d surprised Percival, when the sweet kisses had dessolved onto something filthy and needy and Newt had taken the first step, cupping Percival through his slacks, squeezing at his steadily stiffening cock, growling a low;

“I am going to _ride_ you tonight, Percival, I’m going to have your thick, hard cock inside of me and we’re both going to love it.”

Much to his delight Percival has melted against him, grinding up into his hand a little desperately, his cheeks flush and mouth parted as he chanted a breathy sounding ‘yes, yes, N _ewt’_ and _oh_ , did his name sound sinful on the directors lips, but. Newt? Newt had a much better idea of what he could do with those lips then just moaning his name, no matter how sweet it sounded. 

He pulls back, sliding his hand away, much to Percival’s displeasure, smirking knowingly as Percival’s hips buck up against nothing. He slides his fingers up, tangling them in to his hair, getting a tight grip that drags a moan from the other man, pulling his face up to meet Newt’s eye, licking his lips and rumbling out a low command.

“You’re going to be a good boy, get to your knees and put that pretty mouth to good use sucking my cock, if you make me cum in time, I’ll ride you, does that sound fair?”

Percival swallows hard, dropping down to his knees, fingers fumbling to undo Newt’s belt. sliding it free and there’s a quiet moment filled only with their breath where Percival slides his belt free and opens his slacks, tugging down the fabric in his way so that Newt;s cock stands stiff and proud, cut and curved upwards infront of his face. 

Newt lets out a sharp breath when Percival’s warm hand wraps around the base of his cock, his mouth dropping open obediently, tongue flicking out to drag heavily over the thick head, dragging a low approving moan from Newt.

“Just like that, fuck, so good for me Percival, look at your mouth, you are absolutely gagging for it, aren’t you?”

 A pretty pink tinge touches on his cheeks as he looks up at Newt, that perfect, calm exterior absolutely wrecked, hair a mess and mouth swollen from their kisses, eyes wide and dark as he bends forward and swallows the head of Newt’s cock down, Newt’s fist tightens in his hair, holding him still with a soft ‘ah, ah remember who set’s the pace here’ before he fucks his hips up and buries himself in Percival’s throat.

It’s hot, tight, wet, absolutely perfect in Newt’s opinion, the way Percival’s eyes shine as Newt pulls back, sucking in air as Newt smiles down at him soothingly.

“Well done, you’re taking it so well, squeeze my thigh if you need me to stop, alright, pet?”

Percival shivers, hand’s braced against Newt’s thigh, his voice wrecked as he chokes out a ‘yes, sir’ and Newt’s cock jumps, his breath catching in his throat, hand soothing through his hair before he pushes his cock back into that tight heat. 

He can not help but let himself go and, Merlin, it’s blissful, his eyes fluttering shut as he fucks Percival’s mouth, glancing down to see the dazed look on his face, mouth stretched around Newt’s cock, spit and precum dripping down his chin.

“Fuck the sight of you, _Percival.”_

He eases out, dragging his cock along Percival’s tongue, reaching down with his free hand to tug on his shaft, pumping his fist until he cums with a guttural moan, cum streaking over Percival’s cheeks, lips and tongue. 

He breaths in heavily, both their chests heaving, staring at each other for a minute before Percival licks his lips and whimpers and Newt can’t help but ssh him, pulling him up and backing him up to the bed, pushing him down onto it, crawling over him, his tongue tracing the path of cum on his cheeks, swallowing it down as his hands go to Percival’s belt, freeing his cock bit by bit.

“You’ve been so good for me Percy, you look so beautiful like this, mouth fucked and desperate. Now, I want you to lay there and watch as I finger myself open and ride you, if you touch me I stop, understand?”

“I understand.”

He beams at Percival, wiggling out of his shirt and trousers, throwing the clothing to the floor, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of eyes greedily taking in his body, muttering a lubrication spell and climbing over Percival to straddle him, bending forward on his chest to kiss him messily, circling his hole with one slick finger. 

The first pushes in easily, practiced by now at working himself open around his fingers, breathing out against Percival’s lips a soft ‘oh’ as he pushes in a second finger. 

He can feel Percy trembling under him, probably desperate to touch, bless him but Newt is nothing if not a man of his word and if he does touch him this - no matter how pleasurable it may be- will all end. 

Thankfully Percival seems to remember himself, bunching his fists in the sheets as Newt works in a third finger, gasping against Percival’s lips, rocking his hips back onto his fingers, swallowing hard when he brushes his prostate, jerking up, his cock dragging against Percy’s making them both moan in delight. 

He finally deems himself open enough, his hole clenching around nothing as he slips his fingers free. 

When he braces himself with his hands on Percival’s chest he can feel the rapid beat of his heart, he steadies himself before sinking down onto Percival’s cock, teasingly slowly. 

They’re both sucking in air when Percival bottom’s out, balls flush to Newt’s skin, Newt keening at the feeling of being stretched and full. His cock is hard again now, flushed at the tip and leaking, but he ignores it in favour of the feeling of cock in his arse.

He rises and fall, building up speed until he’s bouncing on Percival’s cock, clenching up around him every time he almost slips out, eager to keep him buried inside him. 

Percival is _gasping_ , cock throbbing inside Newt’s hole, hot and heavy and absolutely perfect. 

“You can cum, well done Percival.”

He jerks when Percival’s hips buck up, nailing Newt’s prostate leaving him cumming in messy streaks over himself as Percival spills inside his used hole. 

He my have surprised him, but he certainly doesn’t hear Percy complaining. 


End file.
